dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Boo (Pure)
ブウ |romaji = |other = ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Junsui)|funi=Kid Buu}} Djinn Boo''Viz Media'' |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = |race = Majin |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Babidi's Forces |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Bibidi |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 314 |anime debut = DBZ276 DBK149 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Oob (Reincarnation) * Majin Bū (Absorption Form) |techniques = * Absorption * Air Dance Technique * Ill Ball * Instantaneous Movement * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Single Attack that Destroys the Earth |tools = }} ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Junsui)|viz=Djinn Boo|funi=Kid Buu|lit meaning=Majin Bū (Pure)}},Bū Character Page, Daizenshū 7Daizenshū 4 is the original form of the monster known as "Majin Bū". The first form of Bū that appeared in the series was actually the form that he took after absorbing Grand Kaiōshin millions of years earlier, and he appeared again only after all of the fighters he had absorbed were removed from his system. Background Personality Bū is an irrational and unpredictable being, as he randomly falling asleep, screaming loudly, or using his fists to bang his chest like a monkey, even his creator Bibidi had trouble controlling him. Because of these traits, he lacks a sense of reason, empathy, and the inability to comprehend his actions. Bū is extremely dangerous and omnicidal, he enjoys destroying planets, and if left unchecked, he will eventually wipe out the entire solar system. However, he does love to test his opponents power, preferring to see how far they push him (Son Gokū and Vegeta being two examples). He does display child-like antics, such as taunting and toying his opponents. He also lacks speech skills, only using shouts, grunts, or laughing in a maniacal way. Despite his insanity, he has some mental skills, as he took advantage of Gokū not throwing the Genki Dama (due to Vegeta being in the way). Appearance Bū has the same appearance to that of the evil fused Bū, with the exception of that he is child-like in terms of stature and his antenna also becomes quite short. In the manga, Kid Bū does not have any fingers besides the small index finger, (but in the anime and video-games, he has the regular four fingers and a thumb). Just like the other Būs, he wears baggy white pants, with a black belt showing the Majin symbol. Like the evil fused Bū, he wears black arm covers. Abilities Majin Bū is noted as being an extremely powerful being, and his actions more than back up the words. In combat, he's been seen able to fight on par with a Super Saiyan 3 Son Gokū, and easily outclass both Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, and the good Majin Bū. Additionally, it was in this form that Majin Bū laid waste to every Kaiōshin but the East Kaiōshin. Despite this, his ki was noted to have shrunk in comparison to the evil Majin Bū. Power and Physical Prowess Transformations Part II Majin Bū Arc Legacy Creation and Conception Trivia * Majin Bū is the only one of the three major villains (Freeza, Cell, and Majin Bū) not to be killed by a new Super Saiyan form while in their final form, though Gokū says he could have beaten him at 100% as a Super Saiyan 3. * Majin Bū's name is a pun on the magic phrase from the movie Cinderella, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo". The wizards Bibidi and Babidi all derive their names from different portions of this phrase. ** In the VIZ English localization of the manga, his name is spelled "Boo", to be more in line with the phrase his name originates from. Similar changes were made to Bibidi, Babidi, and Dābura. * While the term Majin is used to describe both Lucifer and Majin Bū (all forms), they are writen diferently and have different meanings, the former being and the later .Kanzenshuu/Tidbits/Demon Guide Quotes * (Before blasting Majin Bū) "Me Bū, not you!" * (While battling against Super Saiyan 3 Gokū) "He he hi hi hi hee. Me Bū, kill you!" References Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai